deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Sinacard
"I...I never wanted to hurt you...But...my role as a prime member of darkness...forces me to...it must be done...! I must disobey my wishes and destroy all!: - Diana Sinacard to the Legacy of the 4 Heralds after winning. Diana Sinacard if the Empress of the Darkness Realm and is the good half of darkness and its purposes. Death Battle Ideas *Diana Sinacard vs Dimentio *Flandre Scarlet vs Diana Sinacard Possible Opponents *Dio Brando *Flandre Scarlet *Ganondorf *Count Bleck *Chara *Asriel Dreemurr *Lucemon Backstory Diana Sinacard was a powerful vampire formed when darkness first formed, along with Satan himself. She was created at the same time to purpose as a balance to the evil side of darkness, being the good side of darkness. Diana does have a very hard time understanding this, and her isolation in the darkness realm as the Empress of Darkness left a mark on her mind about mankind. She at first sought out to seek friendships from others, but this had all failed due to her naive attitude and her role in darkness often scaring everyone she sees away, making her feel more isolated. She then figured the best solution was to erase the multiverses and recreate a more desired one, one where darkness can be appreciated. This was gotten in the way from the 4 Heralds of Legend, and they fought, Diana winning. But her victory was short-lived when she was soon afterwards beaten by the Stars of Order. Later in the final battle against Satan himself, Diana at first refused to help one bit, but then was the one to deal the final blow, saying such a balance is not needed, and that everyone should appreciate who they are, even if they are "darkness" incarnates, they still can be good figures. She currently resides in the realm of darkness, where she contacts with mankind now and then, living a new life where she can reside peacefully and happily. Diana then took place as the new devil, and to her horror, was once again despised by mankind for that reason. This lead her to take more and more extreme measures till she snapped, and went on a rampage, embracing the darkness within. By fully embracing the origins of darkness, she ended up becoming the true devil of the dark realm. With this new power, Diana tried to reset everything to her liking on a multiversal level when she was stopped by Flaronis Destina, who had defeated her once more, and brought her to her senses. Diana fled on the scene, and was not the cheerful one she used to be. She became cruel, and took extreme hatred to mankind for not giving her a chance. When asked by Sinaki Yinaku on why she keeps trying to take extreme measures against mankind, Diana simply replied with "They owe me something...For saving them back then from Satan...They are the problem, not me...They deserve to suffer...its their fault for not realizing who I am." before nearly killing Sinaki, who was rescued last second by Flaronis, who defeated Diana once more. This left Diana broken, questioning why she cannot win. When Flaronis offered her a helping hand up, as did the Stars of Order, Diana retaliated, and fled on the spot, her traces to be unknown. Her current location is unknown, though its likely she will return. Personality Despite being a pure incarnation of darkness, she represents the good half of darkness, and thus, is a very kind-hearted and sweet character. When fighting others, especially the Heralds, she is very reluctant and often tries to hold back to not kill anyone. She is very naive, however, and is a bit childish. When isolated, she figured the only solution was to rewrite history so that she could be accepted. She also has a bit of a temper if you push her enough. Though even in the worst of times, she can show to be very positive and upbeat, never giving up about a situation at hand, no matter how bad it looks to be. Death Battle Info Name: Diana Sinacard Age: Unknown (As old as the very origins of darkness. She is just as old as Satan, being his counterpart* Height: 5'07 Weight: Unknown. Species: Angel/Vampire Hybrid. Battle Info Weapons/Gear Crown of Eternal Darkness: Her trademark crown formed from the origins of darkness. It allows her to look into the darkness of whoever she sees. It also protects her from most darkness-based attacks and ice attacks, but leaves her a bit open to light attacks. Dark-Empress Knives: A set of knives given to the Empress of Darkness as a symbol of her reign of power. She can materialize these knives in limitless amounts, and can be throws telepathically. These knives are coated in corrupted energy, and can be used to curse or poison enemies. Enhanced Blades: A enhanced set of swords that she only carries if needed. They are stronger than ordinary swords, and have a bit of magical resistance when used. She rarely uses these, and only uses them when absolutely needed. Skills Flight Teleportation Reality-Warping. Standard Vampire abilities (Including draining, which she rarely uses) Complete Darkness: She has a mastery over all darkness magic. She takes the defensive side of this, forming shields, spikes and many other darkness projectiles meant to defend her from attacks. She will sometimes use them to attack her enemies. She can also use this to cause stars to immediately die out into darkness. Dark-Puppeteer: Using the darkness of one's body, she can control a victim like a puppet through their darkness. This ability requires enough direct eye-contact, and those who resist mind control or darkness cam break out of it. It is a stronger control spell, so its a bit more difficult to use or break once active. Time-Control: Diana has a mastery over time-magic. She can stop time, reverse time, speed up time, or time travel, She can also use this ability to observe the past as an ethereal being to some extent without harming the past. DeathFrost: She has powerful ice magic, often used to entrap enemies or disable them. These can be used in shards, beams, ext. She can also freeze entire planets solid with ease. "RE-WRITING DESTINY!": Diana's finisher. She forms a portal to the Void Realm that pulls in the entire universe causing mass chaos by the changes in physics before exploding the universe. She then rewrites the universe as she desires to. Eternal Darkness Eternal Darkness is an alternate form where Diana fully embraces her darkness and her role as the Empress of Darkness. This gives her a monstrous boost to her durability and magical power, but at the cost of having to give up her sanity during the period this is being used, making her a ruthless killing machine. She can also move in after-images. This runs on a time-limit of 3 minutes. Hell's Grace *Diana's strongest form. *Nearly omnipotent. *Can go toe to toe with Connor Temporalis. *Gains the Eternal Blade of Darkness. *Can now drain the darkness from her victims to empower herself. *Has access to fear manipulation. *Tapping into this form locks her in it, and drives her to insanity when used. *Becomes relentless and hot-headed in this form. *Can only be forced out of this form by being knocked out. or making her see the error of her ways. Feats Brought the 4 Heralds to their knees at once. Survived countless fights against Satan and the Creator himself. Has destroyed entire universes with ease using her "rewriting destiny". Her power completely matches that of Satan himself. Managed to reset all timelines to her liking with Hell's Grace. Easily defeated Ninetails (OC) (Hell's Grace) Tricked Connor into doing her bidding. (Hell's Grace) Flaws Use of Eternal Darkness removes any sort of sanity she has, and leaves her open afterwards. Weak to Silver and Light Magic. Lost to the Stars of Order after fighting the Heralds. Has NO combat experience. Satan beat her every time they fought, except their final fight. Overly-Naive and too trusting of others, which leads her open. Though she matches Satan in power, Satan beats her in everything else. (Unless in Hell's Grace) Hell's Grace drives her to insanity. Has a massive bloodlust in Hell's Grace. Mary Sue Score 38 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Female Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Gods Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Anti-Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Darkness Users Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Stars of Order Combatants Category:Angels Category:Demon Category:Villains Category:Original Characters